


Dinner for Two

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Surprises, going commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Jenny and a dinner to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for reggietate and originally posted to Livejournal in 2013.

“What?” Cutter spluttered, crumbs flying as he gesticulated wildly with a half-eaten breadstick.

“You heard me,” Jenny replied. “And keep your voice down.”

Cutter chanced a quick glance around the restaurant. He'd picked it for their date because of its reputation for good food and discrete service, a decision that was now paying dividends.

“Do you mind?” Jenny asked, scooting closer and taking hold of one of Cutter's hands. He watched, fascinated, as she pulled it towards her crotch.

“That you're not wearing any knickers?” he gulped. “No, no, I don't mind at all.”


End file.
